Wearable devices are becoming increasingly commonplace. They may be used in a variety of contexts, such as to monitor the health of a user by measuring vital signals, track a user's exercise and fitness progress, check a user's emails or social media accounts, etc. In certain applications, wearable devices may be configured to measure and monitor signals indicative of electrical activities of the user's heart, such as ECG signals, for detection of certain heart related diseases.